Premonicíon
by mimichanMC
Summary: "Oh… por cierto. Tuve un buen sueño anoche. Creo que te vi allí… o no, hasta luego."


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz Co. Ltd, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Premonición_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _"_ _Oh… por cierto. Tuve un buen sueño anoche. Creo que te vi allí… o no, hasta luego."_

Ella era una belleza pálida y rubia sobre las sabanas de algodón color azul claro. Pecas pequeñas corrían a lo largo de su clavícula, bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos plenos y perfectos, su estómago liso que se abrían a su cadera redonda y sus piernas perfectas, todo en ella era tan perfecto mientras arqueaba su espalda presa del placer

Sentía como si pudiera ahogarme en ella, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su piel, de su aroma, del tacto cálido de su piel. Recorría todo su cuerpo con mis labios tratando de absorberlo todo, de aprenderme de memoria cada pequeña marca y particularidad de su cuerpo.

Quería besarla hasta quedarme sin aire, al mismo tiempo que quería perderme en su pelo color arena, igual que quería recorrer toda su espalda con mis besos, quería encontrar todas sus cosquillas, quería saborear la miel entre sus piernas llenándome la boca. Quería todo de ella, quería avariciosamente tenerlo todo después de casi perderla y no podía decidirme por cual lugar empezar.

— Zen… — ella suspiró profundamente, peleando por poder respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo, sentí su pecho subir y bajar a prisa, sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y sus labios acariciaron mi cuello con hambre. Deseosa encajó sus caderas en las mías, su sexo húmedo cubriendo el mío, moviéndose como una marea, buscando el contacto – no me hagas esperar por favor.

— Quiero que dure más – besé su frente que tenía una ligera película de sudor salado — quiero que dure toda la vida.

— Pero yo quiero a la bestia interior – dijo ella como respuesta, sonriendo besando mis labios – quiero a mi lobo ahora, después puedes ser mi príncipe.

— No tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo – y no la tenía, había estado alimentando esta hambre por ella, un hambre que parecía mucho más vieja que solo un par de días, parecía haber estado creciendo dentro de mí por años y esta había cobrado vida desde que la vi parada en mi puerta.

— Si lo sé – su voz sonaba decidida, valiente — Zen, por favor, tengo miedo de que algo más pueda pasar antes de poder hacerte mío.

Y él tenía el mismo temor, en el fondo de su pecho, después de todas las cosas que habían llegado a su vida los últimos días. Cosas que sin ella a su lado, jamás habría sido capaz de superar. Casi la había perdido y durante las largas horas que pensó que podía desaparecer por completo, había sentido que perdía el alma, que perdía el único asidero que parecía constante en su vida, solo eran unos pocos días desde que estaba a su lado, pero suficientes para saber que podría vivir o morir por ella.

Ella gimió profundamente desde el fondo de su garganta cuando se deslizó en su interior. Caliente, resbaladizo y ajustado, demasiado ajustado. Cuando topó con la barrera que me dijo que ella no había sido nunca antes de nadie, sentí miedo.

— ¿Tú… tú no? – la miré con ese miedo seguro reflejándose en mis ojos, nunca había estado con una chica que fuera virgen ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Y el dolor hacía que quisiera correr de él? No, no podría soportarlo.

— Ahora sí – la preciosa chica apretó los dientes, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos – ahora es tuya.

— No debiste dejarme hacer esto – se sentía tan culpable, la primera ver de cada chica debía ser especial, rosas, música, sabanas de seda. Él solo la había tomado fuera de la fiesta cuando todos los invitados se habían ido, desesperado por finalmente tenerla — debiste decirme, debimos casarnos primero.

— No creí que fueras tan chapado a la antigua – ella empujó sus caderas contra las mías y tuve que aferrarme a las sabanas de la cama por la pura y arrebatadora sensación de la presión de sus paredes en mi miembro, tan intenso, tan placentero que parecía irreal – Zen, ya no se estila llevar a las vírgenes al altar, solo porque lo son.

— Pues quizá lo soy – besé sus labios de nuevo empujando dentro de ella, esta preciosa mujer abrió un poco más sus piernas para poder cobijarme dentro de ella mejor y yo sentía que podía llorar de puro placer – mañana mismo te llevare a la iglesia más cercana y te hare mi esposa, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

— Y… y serás un buen esposo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación — lo sé.

Mi habitación de llenó de nuestros suspiros y gemidos. Sufrí su sangre entre mis piernas, trate de compensarla llenando cada parte de su piel que tenía disponible con besos, me entregue tan completamente como ella se estaba entregando a mí.

Para mi nada de esto era nuevo, las chicas siempre me habían buscado, siempre había tenido a cualquiera que me gustara en mi cama, aunque había sido cuidadoso de no jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna, con todas había sido el trato justo de: "tú lo quieres y yo lo quiero. Sin ataduras" pero esta chica que a pesar de su dolor, dolor que yo veía en la forma en la que entornaba sus ojos, ella estaba allí conmigo por amor, por el mismo amor que yo sentía por ella.

Me esmeré con mis manos, con mi boca para que solo sintiera placer. Después de momentos que me parecieron eternos, sus facciones volvían a ser suaves, de su boca de coral volvían a salir esa clase de gemidos que me hacían temblar hasta mi núcleo. La subí sobre mi regazo sin nunca romper la unión de nuestros cuerpos, dentro de su placer, ella cerró sus brazos alrededor de mí, dejándome entrar completamente dentro de ella, ¡Dios, eso podría volverme loco fácilmente!

— Te amo – Lo dije con completa verdad. Desde mi alma y mi sangre, era un voto más que una declaración. – te amo, te amo, te amo.

— Zen…

— No me dejes nunca por favor – la abracé fuertemente, su cuerpo pequeño y sudoroso olía como la gloria y se sentía como seda liquida — quédate aquí, quédate en mi vida.

— Soy tuya ahora – apoyó su frente en la mía, su nariz acarició la mía con ternura, en un momento tan álgido y ella no podía evitar ser tan linda y tierna — no iré a ningún lugar, jamás.

Y una sonrisa le llenó el rostro, una risa burbujeante y alegre salió de su boca cuando alcanzó el clímax, pude sentirla cerrándose alrededor de mí, aferrándose a mis hombros, no hicieron falta más que un par de empujes más para alcanzar la misma satisfacción de ella, mi simiente dentro de ella y por primera vez en mi vida al estar con una mujer, no se sentía para nada equivocado no usar protección.

Quería bebés de cabello rubio y pecas con ella, quería un hogar, una familia, una vida viendo sus ojos celestes. Por primera vez sentía, sin duda alguna que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

— Te amo, Zen.

— También te amo, Fe…

El sonido de la alarma de mi celular me despertó en ese momento, me quedé quieto. Más que solo quieto, congelado, sin poder mover un musculo y cubierto por completo de sudor, incluso las sabanas se sentían húmedas.

La alarma siguió sonando por un buen rato hasta que se apagó sola. Ese había sido el sueño más real que había tenido, en muchísimo tiempo. Mis sueños siempre estaban llenos de historias fantásticas, cosas que me gustaría poder escribir y actuar un día, en mis momentos de inseguridad sus sueños eran oscuros y atemorizantes.

Pero este…

No es como si nunca hubiera tenido sueños eróticos, desde luego que los había tenido, era joven y guapo, muchas chicas siempre estaban intentando coquetear con él, y algunas de ellas habían sido lo bastante hermosas para hechizar sus noches en sus brazos y en sus sueños.

Pero esta noche no había tenido que ver nada con el erotismo, la chica de sus sueños, había sido su vida, su alma, su dueña, eso había sido mucho más que solo sexo, eso había sido entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, había sido hacer el amor.

Finalmente me pude mover y me senté a la orilla de la cama, pesqué una botella de agua de la cómoda de noche y la bebí entera de un solo trago, pude respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Finalmente analicé mi sueño con más frialdad.

La chica era hermosa, muy, muy hermosa y sabía que no la conocía, no habría olvidado un rostro como el suyo fácilmente.

Iba a conocerla.

Hacía años que no tenía un sueño premonitorio. Solía tener montones de ellos cuando era niño con relación a mi hermano, siempre había pensado que era porque me sentía conectado con él más que con cualquier otra persona del mundo, hacía falta siempre esta conexión para ver a alguien en sueños. Estaba rodeado de afecto: de sus fans, de sus amigos, de la gente del RFA. Pero no había vuelto a conectarse con alguien de una forma tan profunda.

Esta chica… ¿iba a conocerla e iba a enamorarse de ella? ¡Dios! ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, en todo el sueño en medio de todas esas ardorosas declaraciones de amor, nunca la había llamado por su nombre. ¡Eso era tan ridículo!

Giré a ver de nuevo el reloj, había pasado una hora entera de su horario normal, había perdido toda la hora de gimnasio, ¡Rayos! ahora tendría que hacerlo por la noche. Ahora mismo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la práctica de canto.

— Fe…

No se levantó. Lo entendió tan de pronto que volvió a golpearlo, dejando sus piernas sin fuerza para poder sostenerlo. "Fe…" era una silaba de su nombre. Ella ni siquiera era coreana. Su piel tan blanca y su cabello rubio. No es que no hubiera chicas así en Corea, las había por montones, pero había algo en ella que solo le dijo que ella no lo era, y su nombre tenía que ser occidental.

Golpeando un par de veces mi frente con el dorso de la mano me obligué a alejar mi mente de ese sueño y tratar de adaptarme a mi horario para ese día.

Tomé mi celular, tenía ya una hora y media de retraso, tampoco llegaría para mi práctica de canto. Al menos de esa manera podría darme una ducha larga, haría dos horas de ejercicio esa noche y al día siguiente tomaría la extra para quedarse en canto.

Por simple habito abrió el mensajero de RFA, Yoosung estaba hablando de nuevo de LoLoL. No tenía tiempo en ese momento para eso.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mi nombre es Felicia"

No había una foto, solo uno de esos avatares que puedes descargar en cualquier teléfono, el mensajero que había creado Seven era lo bastante versátil para permitir que cualquier foto valiera. Pero era el avatar de una chica de cabello rubio y su nombre empezaba con "Fe".

Sonaba dulce y agradable, realmente linda. Seven aseguraba que era una chica, y aunque era un gran bromista había sonado serio… quizá incluso interesado en que era una chica.

Cuando todos salieron del mensajero algo me obligó a quedarme al último, ella se quedó también allí. ¿Esperándolo? quizá solo no sabía cómo cerrar la aplicación.

— Oh… por cierto. Tuve un buen sueño anoche — abochornado sentí las mejillas calientes, era una fortuna que nadie pudiera verme, si ella era la chica del sueño… de ese sueño donde había sido suya, donde él había sido suyo… si tal milagro ocurriera — Creo que te vi allí… o no, hasta luego."

Cerré el mensajero antes de que ella me diera cualquier respuesta, demasiado cobarde para leerla. Sentí después la urgencia de volver a hablar con ella tan pronto como pudiera, sostuve el teléfono en mis manos un largo momento sintiendo mi corazón correr a prisa.

— Felicia… — saboreé el nombre en mi boca. Me recosté en mi cama conjurando la imagen perfecta de la chica de mis sueños, deseando… solo deseando.

 **Fin**

 _17 de marzo de 2017_

 _1:22 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: Esta mañana estaba pensando en esto, porque en una de sus conversaciones Zen le dice a MC aka. Felicia que suele tener sueños premonitorios, estaba tan contenta por que estaba en el día 10 y todo iba saliendo bien... y en la tarde me equivoque y obtuve un mal final, aun lloro por ello, todo iba tan bien y no se en que me equivoque ¿consejos? decidí intentar la ruta se Zen de nuevo y escribí esto para darme ánimos a mi misma... reiniciando el prologo me voy casi de bruces cuando llego al final del prologo y veo esa linea de la que juro que no me acordaba, escribí toda la historia sin recordar esa linea asi que cuando la vi solo flipe._

 _Sorry sorry seguro ya los canse con mis notas, solo tenia que decirlo o explotaba xD_

 ** _No pido nada solo un review si les gusto, harían a una fan del juego muy feliz._**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
